The Legend of Spyro: Mortis's Lament original
by The Final Lament
Summary: After DotD, A stranger visits the dragon realms, bringing with him death and destruction, Rated T for large amount of gore violence and death in later chapters. Kept for posterity's sake
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in Spyro, but the ideas in this story are all mine

The portal closed, where moments before nothing was there, a humanoid figure stood. Clad in a black robe and cloak, a hood obscuring his face, and upon his back to pitch black swords, and from where this figure stood the grass began to die blackening in a slowly expanding circle.

Upon looking down at the dying plants beneath his feet the figure sighed slightly and then proceeded to walk through the forest in which he had materialized, walking quickly so as to cause less damage to the life around him.

The figure had been walking for an hour when the attack occurred – a surviving ape from Malefor's army had seen the creature walking through the woods and being of little intelligence attacked-as the assailant jumped from the tree in which it was hiding the stranger merely lifted a hand and a beam of dark energy struck the ape in the chest. Already dead before it hit the floor the ape within seconds became a skeleton and a minute later even the bones had turned to a black dust. The stranger saw none of this as he continued walking, the dead assailant of no concern to him as he increased his pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Cynder was flying over the forest when she noticed the blackened grass in the clearing; upon landing on the ground she proceeded to follow the trail. A few hours later lost in thought as to what dark creature could cause this she nearly walked into the black clad stranger. Turning and the sound of footsteps the stranger was surprised to see his own intended quarry tracking him.

"Do i speak to Cynder, former Lieutenant of Malefor?" The Stranger asked, already knowing the answer

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Cynder retaliated, backing away

"I do believe i asked 1st seems fair you answer 1st" The Stranger a almost malevolent tone in his voice.

"I am Cynder"

"In that case i will answer the 2nd part of your question, I am here to speak to Spyro please tell him to meet me outside the Temple tonight" It sounded more of an order than a request.

" And if I don't?" worry now obvious in Cynder's voice.

Wordlessly the stranger raised a hand and blasted a nearby tree with dark energy; the tree instantly rotted and fell crashing down mere feet from where Cynder stood. "Now begone!"

Almost scared witless at the display of destructive power Cynder flew back to the temple not bothering to conserve energy she collapsed from exhaustion upon reaching the temple. An hour later she awoke inside the temple with Spyro watching over her.

"Cynder, what happened?!"

"There was a stranger, he knew who i was, said to tell you to meet him outside the temple tonight, he... he destroyed a tree as a demonstration of power literally fired energy at it and the tree rotted and fell" Cynder answered shock and fear the most evident of the emotion displayed in her voice, "don't go, he'll kill you easily"

A few minutes after Cynder left the forest...

"I thought I'd find you here!" said a creature literally on fire yet uninjured from the searing flames

"So I assume we are too late to stop you?" said another being around who the very air seemed to freeze and anything he touched turned to ice

"Pyro, Cryo, what a unpleasant surprise" said the stranger, "now may I ask why the council sent its finest fighters to deal with little old me?"

In response the burning creature – Pyro- launched a ball of flame at the stranger, who boredly sidestepped as the tree behind him ignited

"You know why Mortis, surrender your powers and we will spare your life" said the still non violent Cryo

" I do, but I thought it polite to at least get through the preliminaries before we fight" said Mortis unsheathing the 2 katanas on it's back

"Polite as ever i see" the icy Cryo waves his hand and a spiky mace of near unbreakable ice forms in his hands, next to it in Pyro's hands a fireball forms. As Pyro throws the fireball instead of keeping its ball like shape a continuous stream of fire erupts from his hands, and from Mortis's another black beam of energy erupts to meet it, the 2 beams of energy collide both spitting of sparks of power the plants nearby either erupting into flame or wilting and dying, already the forest fire is beginning to spread, and now as Cryo unleashes a beam of his own the being called Mortis respond with another beam but now from both side the other magical attacks are slowly overcoming his own, with a inhuman snarl he ducks down as he stops his attacks both beams now ploughing through the forest destroying everything in their wake before seconds later the 2 desist their attack their prey now gone as he vanishes in a shadowy mist.

Authors Note: plz review, as this is my 1st fic plz can any critiscism be as constructive as possible


	3. Chapter 3

Mortis smiled grimly. For the past few hours he had been preparing the defences for the area in which he intended to talk to Spyro, but he still worried it would not be enough to deal with more than 2 entities of his abilities, still Cryo and Pyro were probably too proud to call in reinforcements so hopefully he was safe... hopefully.

The sun was just setting when Spyro left the temple, upon seeing his destination he circled it twice before landing cautiously. There was no sign of the stranger who had confronted Cynder.

Upon seeing the arrival of his "guest" Mortis literally rose from the shadows.

"Greetings, Spyro"

"Are you the one who threatened Cynder?" said Spyro, unperturbed by the overdramatic entrance

"Direct and to the point, good we will get along well. In answer to your question, yes I am though I prefer to think of it as a request."

"Friends!?" Spyro sounded utterly disgusted, "How can we be friends, you are obviously evil and thereby it is my job to kill you."

"Foolish dragon, you also possess dark power, as does Cynder, and you are not evil. Admittedly you cannot control that power yet, but it will come with time." The speech sounded like one given many times before but it had a ring of truth about it

"I'm listening, make whatever absurd offer you intend to make then leave!"

"Quite simple join me, but before you decline let me explain a little of myself" The creature replied calmly, "I am one of a number similar to myself, each of us unique. We seek to regulates certain things, what I wish you to do I will explain later, but suffice it to say my path is closely interweaved with death."

"So you admit you seek to kill?"

"No i merely said it was closely linked to death. Will you at least consider for I cannot tell you more unless you agree."

"I will... consider."

As Spyro prepares to leave the stranger has one last request "Tell Cynder my offer applies to her as well"

Mortis sat in the centre of the clearing where he met Spyro. 'They must have known where I was so why didn't they attack' so caught up in his thoughts he almost died where he sat as the 3 beams of energy converged on where he stood.

Mortis leapt into the air with milliseconds to spare as the beams collided, one a burning red, another a pale blue, but the 3rd beam was almost as if it weren't there. As the beams stopped where they collided was a strange gemstone and the ground beneath it seemed almost... warped, the gemstone exploded catching Mortis off balance as he landed, throwing him to the floor where he rolled back up into a combat stance.

A black dome proceeded to encase the clearing, safe for the moment Mortis walked over to the strange patch of ground, he put his hand on one bit and recoiled burned, another his hand was encased in ice, after healing his hand the second time he didn't touch the other third for if he was right then no amount of magic would help.

10 minutes had gone by as Mortis watched the tireless battering at his barrier, spots of blue and red would occasionally be visible on the black covering. As he watched a entity walked through the barrier as if it weren't there which for a second it wasn't. The creature walked towards him a sense of wrongness hung about him, a sense of a magic which should not be.

"You took your time Inritus" Mortis said, deciding ot take the initiative and speak 1st

"You can drop the latin and greek now Death"

"If you insist though you must admit it sounds better"

"I'll take your word for it"

"So Void what is it you wish to discuss, at least I assume you wish to speak to me or you would have killed me by now"

"Quite simple, I am not here willingly, as one more or less outside the councils control, like yourself, they made a joint decision and bound me to the council's will, fortunately I can misinterpret instructions still but that is besides the point, the point is you were right." Void said his voice echoing in the confines of the dome "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Yes, he is considering it"

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have realms to attend to."

"Before you leave can you please call off Fire and Ice they are getting rather annoying"

"They control me not the other way round, goodbye my friend" Void looks back and sees the ground where the beams collided and with a wave of his hand removes the magical disruption. "And please don't cause too much damage." Then he was gone.

Three hours later long after both Inritus and Mortis had left, Pyro and Cryo broke through the barrier and in fits of rage decimated the forest around them destroying a perfect circle with a 5 mile radius, in a apocalyptic combination of fire and ice.

Authors Note: well this explains who Mortis and co are to some extent, but the question is what do they want with Spyro, clue: think tactics

Also if someone can guess why he wants Spyros's help from the clues I've dropped before chapter 5 then I will write my next fic on a subject of their choice,(providing I actually know about it)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: after this chapter I will not be publishing more till I have a few more reviews, as always criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive.

Spyro had spent the past 3 hours discussing (arguing) with Cynder over whether to accept Mortis's offer, it was strange that the more they talked the wiser it seemed to join him, yet Cynder was completely against it.

"For the last time Spyro, _He's_ evil you cannot trust a word he said to you" No prizes for guessing who he is

"I don't think he is he may be dark but he's... I don't know, just not quite evil" said Spyro for the twentieth time,"in fact he compared himself to us, in possession of dark power but not controlled by it, I honestly believe in his eyes the only difference between us is he uses it and has control over it and we don't."

"But you've admitted yourself that you can't control it" retaliated Cynder, raising a somewhat overused but valid point.

"But what if he can, he seems honest enough all hes asked is that we consider it and if we agree he will explain in greater detail, if necessary we can back out" Spyro replied calmly.

"With that much power at his disposal I doubt we could back out"

"but ..........

And on the argument went deep into the night


End file.
